The use of light fixtures with light emitting diodes (LEDs) to replace neon fixtures for, among other things, signage and accent lighting usage is known in the prior art, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,592,238; 6,761,472; 6,953,262; and 7,188,970. However, the use of LEDs can have a variety of drawbacks. For example, some prior art LED lighting systems are difficult to shape or position in the field such as lettering or designs for a sign or building. Furthermore, prior art LED lighting systems often cannot be cut to size in the field.